Project summary (Admin Core A) The administrative core will serve to coordinate and direct the operation of this Program Project Grant (PPG). Its main functions are to maintain scientific and managerial oversight over the projects and cores and to ensure that the activity of each unit synergizes with those of the other components in the PPG. Furthermore, the core will provide oversight and support for all data management and coordinate communication. Most importantly, the Administrative Core will ensure that the scientific projects and cores make steady progress toward meeting project milestones. An Internal Scientific Advisory Board has been created to offer scientific advice to the project PIs and an External Scientific Advisory Board will be appointed upon approval of the PPG renewal. Meetings with the Scientific Advisory Board, travel arrangements to annual PPG meetings, fiscal management, internal scientific meetings, and preparation of periodic research reports and related manuscripts will be organized through this administrative unit, operating through the direction of the Principal Investigators, Drs. Paul Klotman and Cijiang He. The Specific Aims of Administrative Core are as follows: Specific Aim 1. To provide overall scientific and administrative management, support and financial oversight for the program project. Specific Aim 2. To promote communication and data sharing between collaborators. Specific Aim 3. To promote scientific communication with NIH. Specific Aim 4: To provide scientific oversight, scientific synergy and guide scientific progress.